Un invierno caluroso
by helena cifer yagami
Summary: Siempre había estado enamorada de mi mejor amigo, pero a veces las cosas no resultan como deseamos, pero el destino nos sorprende y nos conduce a quien amaremos el resto de nuestras vidas.ulquihime versión corregida espero les guste
1. Corazón Congelado

Hola esta historia se me ocurrió después de volver algunos caps de bleach y unas cuantas imágenes de devintart que están muy buenas le recomiendo que si les gusta esta pareja se den una vuelta por esta página y la busquen, espero que les guste y pues es mi primer fic y obvio tenía que ser un Ulquihime ya que es mi pareja favorita de este anime y me encanta como se ven juntos en otras circunstancias así que es un UA.

A y ya saben que por más que quiera los personajes no son míos si no de Tite Kubo-sama porque si lo fueran aahh que no haría con Ulqui ( ¡jojojo! n.n ) bueno que lo disfruten

-dialogo-

_-pensamientos-_

Narración

Corazón congelado

Me sentía tan hueca sola y triste no podía creer lo que habían visto el amor de mi vida, el hombre al que mas amaba, de quien había estado enamorada desde que lo conocí, besándose con una de mis mejores amigas como había podido ser tan tonta que no me quise dar me cuenta antes, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y solo podía correr mientras lloraba por el inmenso parque a mi alrededor, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde iba como había llegado hasta ese lugar solo quería escapar lo más lejos que mis piernas me permitieran. El aire frio de invierno chocaba contra mi rostro provocando que mis lágrimas se enfriaran, aunque llevase un abrigo sobre el uniforme sentía como el frio llegaba hasta mis huesos, no había llorado tanto desde que mi hermano Sora murió cuando tenía 9 años, ahora no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarme o que me animara como él lo hacía en el pasado.

De repente choque contra algo sumamente duro ya que por mis ojos llorosos no alcance a percatarme del obstáculo, sentí como mi cuerpo caía de espada solo cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe con el suelo, pero nunca llegue a tocar el piso, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él un joven alto de cabellos negros piel clara casi blanca y unos majestuosos ojos verde esmeralda sosteniéndome de la cintura haciendo que me pegara a su cuerpo, yo solo me perdí en sus ojos y me quede mirándolo embobada entonces su voz me regreso a la realidad.

-¿mujer te encuentras bien?-

Sonreí y le dije – etto si gracias….estoy bien –

-deberías fijarte por donde caminas segura que no te duele nada porque luces como si algo te doliera –

-noo en…serio estoy biien – no puede soportarlo más las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas como una cascada mientras recargaba mi cara en su pecho, que me pasa ni siquiera se su nombre pero siento que puedo confiar en él, de pronto sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban atrayendo más a su cuerpo. Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan segura junto a alguien

-tranquila no llores –su voz me hizo sentir tan calmada y poco a poco deje de llorar levante la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron haciendo me olvidar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Flash back

Era la hora de la salida otro día de clases terminaba y había quedado con mi mejor a amiga para irnos juntas a casa después de las actividades escolares, yo estaba en el taller de costura y Tatsuki-chan en de karate así que nos veríamos en la entrada del escuela, recogí mis cosas las guarde en mi mochila y me levante de mi lugar dirigiéndome a la salida.

- hola! Tatsuki-chan –dije alegremente

-¡Orihime! –contesto algo exaltada como si la hubiese sorprendido

- que pasa te vez nerviosa paso algo -pregunte divertida

- no mira ven vámonos ya es tarde – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano jalándome hacia la salida

-está bien pero….- mire detrás de donde esta Tatsuki y los vi Kuchiki-san le sonreía coquetamente mientras Kurosaki-kun nerviosamente le acariciaba el cabello me quede ahí parada mientras un escalofrió inundaba mi cuerpo, en el segundo siguiente sentí como se quebraba algo dentro de mí, el pecho me dolía, me faltaba el aire, LA ESTABA BESANDO, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos como un rio.

-¿Orihime estas bien? Yo no quería que vieras eso… sé lo que sientes por él pero… – la voz de de mi amiga se oía tan lejana

-lo siento debo irme – me disculpe con ella y corrí lo mas que puede para alejarme mientras empezaba a sentirme vacía y rota.

Fin del flash back

-te sientes mejor – sus profundos ojos verdes me veían mientras yo asentía lentamente con la cabeza

-gracias- dije, mi voz aun sonaba algo temblorosa

-no te preocupes ven mujer vamos a tomar algo – me tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera, mientras caminábamos yo trataba de secarme las lagrimas empezando a sentirme más tranquila y aunque su mano era fría yo sentía un calor agradable al estar tan cerca de él.

-Inoue Orihime- dije casi en un susurro

-¿ehh?-

-mi nombre es Orihime- no sé porque pero me sentía cómoda a su lado

-Ulquiorra Schiffer- dijo en un tono serio pero amable

Llegamos a una pequeña cafetería cerca del parque el pidió un café expresso y yo un chocolate caliente, pago y nos sentamos en una de las mesitas de afuera estaba un poco nerviosa no sabía que decir entonces su voz rompió el silencio:

-¿por qué llorabas?-

-etto es que me sentía muy triste-

-bueno eso es obvio pero que fue lo que te pasó-

-_es muy insistente y su mirada me provoca que le diga la verdad es tan imponente y a la vez tan hermosa cada que veo sus ojos esmeraldas me siento tan relajada–_

_-_está bien si no me quieres decir no importa –dijo tomando una sorbo de su café, su voz hizo que regresara de mis pensamientos

-no es eso….es que….me duele hablar de eso–dije agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos

-hmp-

-creo que debo ir me- me levante de la silla tome mi chocolate de la mesa y lo mire- arigato por todo- camine lentamente hasta doblar la esquina cuando oí que me llamaba

-espera- dijo y me tomo del brazo girándome hacia él quedando frente a frente estábamos tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones chocaban su aliento hacia que mis piernas temblaran nos miramos por varios minutos-olvidas esto- agache la mirada y en su mano tenía mi mochila.

- ahh- _era eso_ –domo- tome mis cosas y empecé a caminar-_que tonta no debí ir me así pero es que…no sé-_

Llegue a la puerta de mí departamento saque mis llaves y entre, deje mi mochila en el sillón y me fui hacia mi cuarto, me cambie con algo más cómodo: una blusa un poco holgada color rosa con la figura de un gatito negro al frente además de un pants gris. No tenía ganas de comer así que solo tome un tarro de helado de vainilla del congelador y le puse caramelos de fresa, limón, durazno y mentas con jarabe de chocolate y cajeta pensé en mirar la televisión para tratar de distraer mi mente no quería seguir pensando en eso, me senté en el sillón y encendí la pantalla.

Después de un rato oí que tocaban la puerta de mi departamento _-que raro ya es tarde-_pensé mientras me acercaba a la puerta

-¿Quién?-

-Soy yo Orihime, Tatsuki ¿estás bien?-

-ah Tatsuki-chan pasa- dije mientras abría la puerta

-es que te vine a buscar después de que te fuiste corriendo de la escuela pero no estabas y me preocupe-

- lo siento es que quería distraerme y fui al parque pero ya me siento bien- dije sonriendo, es claro que no me sentía muy bien y no me gusta mentirle a mi mejor amiga pero no quería preocuparla así que como siempre volví a esconder mis sentimientos de mundo para que no me lastimen de nuevo.

-hmp ya cenaste te traje algo- dijo sacando un bento* de una bolsa.

-¡mmm! que rico gracias-

Cenamos juntas mientras mirábamos un película la verdad casi no le preste atención por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en Ulquiorra su suave cabello negro que caía rebelde sobre su rostro contrastando su pálida piel con este como una noche de invierno en la que el oscuro cielo choca con un suelo cubierto de nieve, y esos ojos verdes como arboles majestuosos, completaban el hermoso paisaje.

-Orihime… Orihime… ¡hey!-

-¡Kyaaa! gomen nasai Tatsuki-chan es que me distraje-

-bueno eso es normal en ti y supongo que tampoco notaste que ya termino la película verdad- me dijo sonriéndome

-lo siento no sé qué me pasa- me disculpe de nuevo

-segura que no quieres hablar sobre lo de esta tarde –

-no ya enserio me siento mejor pero gracias-

-está bien entonces nos vemos mañana paso por ti para irnos juntas a la escuela- se levanto tomo su recipiente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, yo la acompañe y me despedí de ella.

-sí y gracias por la comida matta ashita-

Limpie la mesa de la sala y recogí los vasos llevándolos al fregadero, tome mi mochila para sacar mi celular cuando vi un pequeño papel blanco doblado, lo tome y lo abrí para leer lo que decía:

- una mujer tan bonita no merece llorar por otro-

P .d. llama si me necesitas 4093474842

Ulquiorra

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado y díganme si quieren que siga o la verdad no merezco respirar jajaja. Si se que ya había subido este fic pero le corregí algunos detalles para bien gracias a todas por sus review.

Nota: *bento: es una ración de comida sencilla preparada suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de vegetales. Está hecho a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera.

Sayonara !


	2. Descongelando sentimientos

Bueno estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo después de que tuviera un periodo en el que mi inspiración se tomo unas semanas de descanso jajaja, además de que tuve un conflicto con mi novio y pues como que no se me da escribir cosas románticas. Quiero agradecerle mucho a todas las lectoras que me ayudaron a seguir con esta historia apoyando me con ánimos y sus consejos como:

**Megami Mars** [gracias por tu recomendación tratare de ir corriendo mi ortografía]

**Emo Romantica 03**[me sirvió mucho tu comentario si tenía que corregir mi escritura arigato]

**nura jenova**[ me agrada que te gustara la historia y trate de describir lo mejor posible a Ulqui-sama porque lo adoro y en otras historias siento que a veces pierde un poco su esencia que me encanta n_n]

**Chikytina**[te agradezco mucho por tu ayuda al responder mi duda sobre la pagina, también quiero aprovechar para felicitarte por tus historias me encantan]

**himeangi**[ muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste este cap.]

**LuFer Gosh**[ya complete las palabras gracias por tu consejo y claro que no me molesta al contrario te agradezco tu apoyo, todas las criticas mientras sean constructivas me son muy útiles]

**Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas** [gracias por tu comentario]

Bueno como todos sabemos los personajes no son míos son de Tite Kubo-sama, aunque me gustaría que Ulquiorra si fuera mío *_*. Ok que lo disfruten

**Descongelando sentimientos **

Como todos los días me levante para ir a la escuela tome un ducha, me puse el uniforme y desayune, tome mi mochila y ahí estaba esa pequeña nota que había encontrado el día anterior, no entiendo muy bien porque pero desde anoche no dejo de pensar en él, su ojos por kami son hermosos ese tono esmeralda, tan profundos y su mirada es muy misteriosa pero tierna a la vez.

-Orihime ya estas lista? , se nos hace tarde para el instituto- se oyó que gritaban desde afuera de mi departamento

- ¡Tatsuki! si ahora bajo (Kyaaa de nuevo me pierdo en mis pensamientos, se me hace tarde y por si fuera poco se me olvida que mi mejor amiga iba a pasar por mí para irnos juntas), lo siento es que me quede dormida gomen

- Ay Hime tu siempre en las nubes

Llegamos a la escuela y en cuanto entre al salón los vi Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san abrazados, _creo que me va a costar mucho verlos así pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme_, _ya que según oí ayer él le pidió que fueran novios,_ me senté el mi lugar y espere a que comenzara la clase, como siempre mientras la maestra hablaba me distraje mirando la ventana, no es que no me guste su clase pero me agrada la vista desde el tercer piso, las aves, los arboles y el sora* inmensamente azul, cada que lo observo me siento feliz y a la vez me siento tan pequeña, insignificante y sola , no sé porque pero esa sensación me recuerda a Ulquiorra ,al hablar con él ,por primera vez desde que mi hermano murió no me sentí sola, sentí que tenia a alguien que me escuchara, que me entendiera. Abrí mi cartera y mire el papel con su número, _debería llamarlo, pero que le diría "soy yo Orihime la chica del parque, la que lloraba", no creo que sea una buena forma de recordar a alguien y tal vez sea muy pronto además quizá este ocupado. Ya se lo llamare mañana si por ahora debo concentrarme. _Las clases continuaron normales, a la hora del almuerzo desayune con Tatsuki en la azotea y al sonar la campana que indicaba que era hora de irnos a casa me apresure a salir del instituto, ya que como es mi último año de preparatoria, los martes y jueves soy voluntaria en el hospital del que es dueño el padre de Ishida-kun, siempre desde que eh tenido memoria me gusta ayudar y curar a las personas supongo que es mi destino o algo así, al terminar el instituto pienso en estudiar medicina.

Llegue a mí casa me cambie el uniforme de la escuela por el del hospital: un vestido rosa pastel con un yumper blanco, medias blancas y zapatos del mismo color, además de un tocado blanco que completaba el atuendo, me recogí el cabello con una trenza, tome mi bolso y salí.

Cuando llegue le avise a Ishida-sama, aunque es muy amable a veces es un poco frio y distante, él me mando al área de urgencias me pidió que si por favor apoya al médico de curaciones, me agrada estar ahí ya que así puedo practicar como suturar y siempre son lesiones poco graves, además el doctor Aizen es muy buen maestro y siempre que me toca ayudarlo me enseña algo nuevo.

-buenas tarde Aizen-sama- lo salude con una sonrisa

-buenas tardes Inoue-chan, como has estado-

-bien gracias y usted? -

-también, Ryuuken te envió para que me ayudaras? -

-así es Ishida-sama me dijo que me quedara con usted toda la tarde-

Después de que revisar varios pacientes ya estaba un poco cansada, pero supongo que después de estar cinco horas de pie quien no, lo bueno es que solo me falta una hora para poder irme a casa y sumergirme en la tina para relajarme .

-has pasar al siguiente paciente por favor enseguida vuelvo debo ir por un expediente- me dijo Aizen-sama mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-claro- le conteste, tome la hoja de ingreso, abrí la puerta y leí en voz alta el nombre- Ulquiorra Schiffer- _no puede ser que hace él aquí bueno, tranquila tal vez me equivoque, _volví a leer el nombre en voz baja, no si es lo que dice la hoja.

-mujer si no te mueves de la puerta no puedo pasar- ups no note que me había quedado como estatua parada en el marco de la puerta

-lo siento pasa y siéntate, el doctor no tarda enseguida viene- me quede mirándolo, si es él, con quien me encontré ayer, por que no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos, al observarlo bien tiene un raspón en la mejilla, un pequeño moretón en la parte superior de la ceja izquierda y sostiene su muñeca derecha como si no pudiera moverla.

-luces preocupada, sigues triste por lo que te paso ayer?-

- ahh? no ya estoy mejor domo, y…que fue lo que te paso?-

- es que tengo la mala costumbre de ayudar a un compañero llamado Grimmjow y el idiota siempre se enreda en peleas absurdas- dijo enojado

-muy bien que fue lo que le paso joven schiffer- dijo Aizen-sama leyendo la hoja de ingreso, _a qué hora entro ni siquiera lo escuche abrir la puerta _

-me caí- contesto Ulquiorra en un tono sarcástico, además de lindo es simpático jajaja

-bien que parte le duele-

-no puedo mover la mano derecha, creo que está rota- el doctor le reviso la muñeca y él se quejo

-Inoue-chan podrías llevarlo a rayos x para asegurarnos si es una fractura-

-si Aizen-sama, sigue me por favor- se levanto y caminamos por un largo pasillo

-crees que de verdad tenga una fractura?-

-no lo sé tendremos que ver las radiografías, porque-

-no es de tu incumbencia…..pero tengo un recital el viernes y no quisiera faltar- porque tiene que ser así con todo el mundo, es como si no quisiera que nadie esté cerca de de él, pero aun así tiene algo que me gusta.

-entonces eres músico?- ya no se que mas decirle, bueno es que nunca eh sido muy sociable que digamos

-si-

-hmp que tipo de músico-

-violinista…, hmp que bien se te ve ese uniforme mujer -

-arigatou- no pude evitar ponerme como un tomate, empezaba a imaginarme que la nota había sido una alucinación pero creo que si le intereso

Después de que Aizen-sama revisara las placas le colocamos una férula, ya que solo tenía una pequeña fisura, le receto algo para el dolor y me pidió que lo acompañara a la salida

-matta ne!, que te recuperes pronto- le dije sonriendo

-hmp- dijo un poco serio, supongo que debí haber habado mas con él, pero no creo que sea el lugar indicado .Al terminar mi turno tome mis cosas me despedí de todos y salí del hospital, _ creo que ya es tarde para tomar el tren así que caminare después de todo no vivo tan lejos._

-no crees que es peligroso andar sola en las calles a esta hora mujer- me detuve en seco y gire para ver a quien era el dueño de esa voz

-ulqui…..orra- _no puedo creer que me hubiera esperado_

-ven vamos a mi auto yo te llevo- lo seguí al estacionamiento y al accionar con la llave su alarma se encendieron las luces de un hermoso honda NSX custom negro, no es que yo sepa mucho de autos, pero vi el anuncio hace poco mientras miraba una serie de televisión, son tan lujos y caros que nunca pensé en ver uno en vivo y menos subirme. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me indico que subiera, durante el trayecto a mi casa no me dirigió la palabra, yo intente hacerle conversación pero siempre me respondía con si o no, creo que es el más tímido que yo, aunque ay veces que no dejo de hablar pero casi siempre es solo con Tatsuki. Llegamos a mi casa y le dije:

-aquí es, domo- se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta -hajimemashite- le dije mientras nos despedíamos en la entrada de mi casa, de repente coloco su brazos uno a cada lado de mi cabeza y me comenzó a besarme, primero lento y dulce, luego con más pasión e intensidad, nos separamos después de varios minutos. Yo estaba en shock no creí que me besara tan pronto, se dio media vuelta y me dijo –sayonara-

Me quede viéndolo hasta que se subió a su auto y se fue, después de un rato reaccione y saque las llaves, abrí, entre y cerré de nuevo - wow- _bueno_ _para ser mi primer beso no estuvo tan mal….._

Sora*: es cielo en japonés y como se dice igual que el nombre del hermano de Orihime es por eso que se siente triste al mirarlo, así que es algo como con doble sentido

Y como bonus por haber corregido algunos detallitos del primer capítulo, les dejo hasta aquí el segundo espero y le siga gustando el fic y lamento haber tenido que borrarlo y vuelto a subir pero si tenía varios aspectos que necesitaba mejorar, les prometo que ya voy a actualizar más seguido ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones y shite kudasai dejen review la verdad me sirven mucho

Matta ne!

(.)


	3. Descongelando sentimientos II

Hola a todas bueno aunque no haya recibido tantos reviews como la primera vez que subi la historia, decidí continuarlo aunque créanme que no fue fácil ya que a veces mis ideas se me revuelven un poco y no logro acomodarlas, además de que pensé que tendría más tiempo en las vacaciones mas no fue así u.u .Bueno pero gracias a una de mis mejores amigas y prima, pude darle una continuación a esta historia ya que si soy sincera no tenía mucha idea de cómo seguirla, ya que algunos detalles son de mi propia vida y no sabía hasta que punto mezclarlas jijiji, y aunque si bien tenía el cuerpo de la historia no había pensado en una introducción. también muchas gracias a: Ania Masen, Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas, lobalunallena y himeanagi por sus comentarios y les agradezco que sigan este fic.

Muchísimas gracias** Nimi lie** por tu ayuda, apoyo y comprensión, la pase de maravilla escribiendo contigo y espero que hagamos mas historias juntas, ya sabes que eres bien recibida en mis fics, te quiero mucho, pienso que será de tu agrado, pero si no tienes la libertad de matarme por corromper tus opiniones jajaja n_n. De nuevo domo arigato gosaimasu to subete ni kansha.

あけましておめでとうございます = feliz año nuevo

Ok lamento extenderme tanto aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo que lo disfruten ah y ya saben los personajes le perteneces a Tite Kubo-sama u.u.

**Descongelando sentimientos parte II**

Era de madrugada mientras dormía cómodamente, eran más o menos las tres o cuatro de la madrugada la verdad no alcance a ver bien el reloj que está colocado en el pequeño buro a lado de mi cama, cuando escuche un ruido que provenía de afuera del departamento, el timbre de la entrada sonó, -_que extraño quien visitaría a otra persona a esta hora, y si es un ladrón o algo así, creo que no abriré, pero y si es algo importante o una emergencia sí debería hacerlo,_ _tranquila Orihime debes estar alucinando, tal vez sigas dormida y estás oyendo de mas-, _el timbre volvió a sonar_,- no bueno creo que si estoy despierta a ver recuerda lo que Tatsuki te dijo: siempre revisa por la ranura de la puerta para ver quién es, nunca abras la puerta a un desconocido y si alguien intenta propasarse contigo golpéalo en la entrepierna-, si creo que era algo como eso. _Me repetía una y otra vez esto mientras me acercaba temerosa a la puerta, con la vos un poco temblorosa:

-¿quién?- la verdad tenía mucho miedo

- yo- me contestó – que tonto contesta a si me dije a mi misma mientras miraba por la estrecha ranura

Casi grito al ver a Ulquiorra, Su pálida cara se deformaba debido al cristal, haciendo que sus ojos grandes se vieran como dos pedazos de esmeralda, enormes y relucientes, no sabía que hacer con mis manos quería abrir pero temblaban tanto que no las podía controlar, mientras me cuestionaba en mi mente si debía hacerlo él me dijo :

-vas a abrirme o no mujer- oh como es que cada que habla me hipnotiza, mis manos se calmaron, quite el seguro y gire la perilla, ahí estaba de pie con sus jeans negros, su camiseta blanca, su chaqueta de cuero negra y unos convers, no pude observar el color ya que la escena de verlo parado frente a mi puerta duro pocos segundos, entro a la sala sin que yo lo invitase a pasar, cerré la puerta, y en cuanto me disponía a ofrecerle un poco de té para calentarse, se acerco a mi quedando tan cerca como el día de la cafetería, se acerco a mi oído y me dijo:

-te extrañe-

.-per…- no pude terminar cuando comenzó a besarme, tan apasionadamente que yo solo me queda ahí parada como estatua, en qué momento terminamos en mi habitación no me di cuenta. Cuando la luz sol entro por la ventana, escuche que me llamaba:

-Orihime- y en ese momento cuando voltee a verlo, abrí los ojos y me encontré sola en mi cuarto el que aun estaba oscuro, nadie estaba a mi lado, todo había sido un extraño sueño, me senté tome una cobija y volví a recostarme en mi cama el estar sola en esa habitación me helo no solo el cuerpo también el alma, mientras veía mi aliento salir de mi boca, me di cuenta de que extraño sus ojos, su cabello azabache, ese gesto de seriedad inamovible que siempre muestra, simplemente lo extraño a él.

Puse la cabeza en la almohada, lentamente me quede dormida de nuevo, hasta que mi despertador sonó mi despertador, -_que entraño que soñara eso_- pero pues no sé porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ya han pasado dos días desde que me trajo a mi casa, cuando nos besamos..., y entonces recordé que estuvo en el hospital, _el pretexto perfecto,_ -siii!- grite mientras aventaba las cobijas lejos de la cama no me importo que fuese las seis de la mañana ni los -2° de temperatura por el invierno y mucho menos el delgado camisón que llevaba puesto, saque todo el contenido de mi cartera, y no sé si era el frio o los nervios por no encontrar el pequeño papelito, pero mi cuerpo temblaba descontrolada mente, tras vaciarla y tirar todas mis credenciales en la alfombra, lo encontré en el cierre delantero, lo mire en ese momento mil ideas pasaron en mi mente, no sabía si marcarle o esperar a que fuese más tarde y si tal vez aun no despertaba, doushite no puedo decidirme, está bien lo llamare, además tengo un buen pretexto, no puede culparme por preocuparme por él, y solo le estoy agradeciendo ya que me trajo hasta mi departamento, en qué momento marque no me di cuenta, solo sé que sostenía la bocina, junto a mi oído,- _llamar a alguien a esas horas de la mañana creo que es mala idea-,_ los nervios me ganaron e intente colgar pero era demasiado tarde una voz somnolienta respondió:

-moshi moshi - me congele, creo que me equivoque de numero y sin pronunciar palabra colgué

_-Pero que tonta desperté a alguien más-_, tome el teléfono y me asegure de marcar cada número exactamente igual que el escrito en el papel.

- moshi moshi- dijo la misma voz somnolienta pero un poco molesta,-_ no puede ser, es… es una mujer, tal vez y Ulquiorra me dio mal su número- _pero tenía que estar segura

_- _gooomen nasai, pero se encontrara Ulquiorra Schiffer- mi voz temblaba

- ¿sigue tirado en la cama quieres que lo despierte?- _¡COMO QUE EN LA CAMA!_

-nooop luego le llamo unto arigato- dije con un poco de desconcierto

-¿quien le llama?-

- una mm… no importa, no creo que se acuerde de mi– después de esto colgué la bocina, me recosté bocabajo sobre mis sabanas y comencé a llorar que idiota como pude pensar que se interesaría en mi, el solo era amable conmigo y yo de nuevo imagino cosas, pero me beso porque lo hizo si vive con una mujer, y pues no creo que no sea su novia, si estaba en la cama con él o bueno eso entendí, creo que hoy no iré al colegio solo tengo ganas de dormir, además estoy muy confundida y no sé si pueda concentrarme y aunque no me guste faltar a la escuela la verdad no tengo ganas de salir hoy.

Aun tengo sueño, son como las tres de la tarde así que solo me levante para comer algo, y escuche como tocaba fuertemente la puerta,_ ah debe ser un vendedor,_ pensé mientras dirigía a mi cuarto con un emparedado de gelatina con bombones y queso, acompañado de una malteada de mango.

-¡Orihime! ¿Estás bien?, te llame a tu celular pero está apagado y como no fuiste a la escuela hoy me preocupe-

-si estoy bien Tatsuki solo que tengo un pequeño resfriado, gracias por preocuparte pero espero que mañana me sienta mejor, te abriría la puerta pero no quiero contagiarte- le dije mientras me asomaba por la ranura de la puerta sin quita la cadena.

-estás segura porque te ves bastante bien-Tatsuki es muy lista, no creo que sea fácil engañarla

- si coaf! coaf! coaf! ves tengo mucha tos- mm no soy muy buena fingiendo, además creo que debí estornudar

-ok si tu lo dices bueno te traje la tarea te la dejo en el buzón aunque me debes una explicación eh, matta ne que te mejores- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono sarcástico. Bueno mañana hablare con ella o pensándolo bien esperare al lunes y verla en la escuela, mientras como es viernes veré una película y descansare ya no quiero seguir pensando en Ulquiorra.

**...**

-buenos días onii-chan- le dijo alegremente una joven alta, de cabello verde largo y ojos rosas, a un somnoliento Ulquiorra

-ohayou Nel, y a que se debe el milagro tu nunca te despiertas tan temprano y mucho menos haces el desayuno-

-que malo eres nii-san- dijo haciendo un puchero- además es tu culpa que me despertara tan temprano bueno tuya y de tu "amiguita"-

-a que te refieres-

-que una chica te llamo muy temprano y claro como tú nunca duermes si no que parece que murieras, no oíste el teléfono, y ya que no me dejaba dormir el sonido de tu celular tuve que contestar-

-¿Una chica? ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

- no lo se, mas bien no me lo quiso decir, solo dijo que no importaba ya que quizás no recordaras quien era, quien te viera Ulqui-nii tan seriecito que te ves jajaja-

- ahh-dijo con un tono de aburrimiento- porque te diría eso- y si era ella…-¿qué le dijiste Neliel?-

-nada solo que estabas tirado en la cama y que si quería que te despertara, ¿no creo que eso tenga algo de malo o si?-

-que infantil eres, ¿sabes que eso puede sonar como otra cosa verdad? Además y si fuese alguien del trabajo- dijo en un tono muy serio y frio

-sumimasendesu, no quería hacerte enojar y no pensé que sonara de esa manera, aunque si lo dices así si se oye mal, y además este país es muy raro no se que entiende la gente cuando le dices algo-

- hmp olvídalo y si tanto lo detestas yo no sé que haces aquí- tomo una pan tostado y se sentó en la mesa, para ponerle mantequilla

-bueno es que te extrañaba y como ni siquiera nos visitas en navidad, decidí venir hasta esta isla para ver que siguieras vivo hermanito- le dijo mientras lo abrasaba del cuello

-suéltame por favor y si no los visito es porque estoy estudiando en un conservatorio de música muy estricto por la mañana y en las tardes trabajo, y no me dan vacaciones-

-no es por eso, si no que tampoco nos llamas, deberías hablar con mamá ella te extraña- dijo Nel con un tono triste

-lo sé pero no puedo, no después de lo que paso con él-dijo molesto

-no puedes culpar a Otou-san, solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

-No, lo que él quiere es controlarme, sabes que no quiero hablar de eso y pues si solo viniste a convencerme de regresar a *Stuttgart ya puedes ir empacando-

-está bien ya no hablare mas del tema y no, solo vine a pasar la navidad con mi hermano favorito- dijo tiernamente

-ok, quédate pero solo si prometes no molestarme-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-lo prometo-dijo alegremente mientras tomaba su cuchara para continuar comiendo cereal

- se guardo el numero en el registro de llamadas ¿verdad?-

-sip, eso creo mmm… tampoco entiendo muy bien los teléfonos japonés-

-ahh no te preocupes ya revisare después de desayunar-

*Stuttgart: es una de las ciudades más importantes de Alemania, se caracteriza por ser la casa del Porsche y del Mercedes-Benz, Stuttgart está situada en una de las regiones del país con una mayor producción vinícola. Asimismo es quizá la ciudad más verde de Alemania.

Bueno este fue el tercer capítulo espero y les gustase, y pues díganme que les pareció sip, ok nos vemos en el siguiente, el cual les prometo ya estoy escribiendo. Sayonara!

Helcy n_n


	4. Pasado Helado

Capitulo 4:

Konichiwa chicas me alegra mucho que les gustase el capitulo pasado y espero que sigan comentando y leyendo esta historia de la que por fin ya tengo pensado el final n_n , aunque no se bien aun como llegar a él pero pues lo iré resolviendo, capitulo tras capitulo.

También quiero agradecerles a Albii-chan: espero que quede un poco más clara tu pregunta con este capítulo y gracias por tus ánimos, Emo romantica03: por su apoyo y sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan mucho sobre todo en la ortografía gracias y a -chan: gracias por tus ideas e interés en el desarrollo de la historia además de tus tips sobre el violín, y espero que algunas dudas te queden resueltas y sino, no dudes en consultármelo.

Ah y como todas saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo-sama, él cual aun espero que por favor reviva a Ulqui u.u. Está bien sin más por el momento aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo que lo disfruten.

**Pasado Helado**

_**Dos años antes, Alemania, Stuttgart…**_

-Que no entiendes que debes quedarte y ocuparte de tus obligaciones- le decía un hombre mayor de cabello canoso a un Ulquiorra de dieciocho años, el cual se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión Schiffer, con una maleta negra maleta y un estuche de violín.

- No, lo que tú no entiendes es que yo no quiero esto, estoy harto de que solo me controles, desde que tenía ocho años siempre me has dicho como y lo que debo hacer- dijo el joven soltando sus pertenecías, para voltear a mirar a su abuelo

-Eres un malagradecido, yo que te eh mantenido a ti y a tu hermana desde que el desgraciado de tu padre abandono a mi hija como te atreves a contestarme así- le dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie de su enorme sillón de piel

-Nadie te lo pidió, si lo hiciste fue porque te convenía tenernos vigilados-

-Y que esperabas que los dejara en la calle, hubieses estado muerto en una semana-

-Ves tu, nunca has creído en mi, ni siquiera te importa lo que en verdad quiero, solo te preocupas por tu estúpido viñedo-

-Como osas decirme eso, quién crees que te pago las lecciones de violín eh? Sin mi tu no serias nadie-

-Entonces dime porque es no me dejas tocar en la filarmonica-

-Por que debes entender que eso solo es un pasatiempo, de verdad crees que eso te dará para mantenerte el resto de tu vida ja no me hagas reír-

-Ya no me interesa lo que pienses Baraggan, me largo-dijo el de ojos verdes tomando su cosas para irse

-Por favor hijo no te vayas, escucha a tu abuelo, solo queremos lo mejor para ti – le decía su madre a Ulquiorra, una mujer alta de cabello rubio, que lucía una blusa de cuello alto, blanca y una elegante falda negra, que le llegaba a rodilla-ahf ahf ahf- comenzó a toser con mucha dificultad, ella sufría de una enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica

-Mamá te encuentras bien- corrió una joven de quince años con cabello verde para ayudarle a sentarse

-Lo siento sabes que esto no es por ti Harribel- dijo el de cabello azabache mirándola con tristeza-Hasta pronto- les dijo a ambas mientras salía por la puerta cerrándola de un golpe.

**...**

_**En el presente…**_

Comía con calma mi emparedado en mi habitación, cuando decidí tomar mi celular y encenderlo –_Por kami trece llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes, bueno haber diez son de Tatsuki, al igual que todos los mensajes, eso no me sorprende mi amiga es muy sobreprotectora- _pensé mientras sonreía –_Pero las otras son de… Ulquiorra, mmm como para que me llamaría, ok ya no me importa y pues no pienso llamarle- _me dije aunque la verdad no se para que me engaño claro que me importa, de repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar – ¡Kyaaa!- lo solté bruscamente sobre la cama- _quien será-_ me acerque un poco temerosa y mire la pantalla mientras este vibraba y sonaba mi canción favorita change de miwa, ya que la tengo como mi tono-_oh no es de nuevo él que hago, le contesto o no, mmm no mejor no además no sabría que decirle- _ aprisione en la pantalla la opción ocupada y colgué. Porque hice eso creo que debí haber hablado con él para aclarar las cosas, pero hoy no, mejor termino de comer y me distraigo después con mi laptop.

.**..**

- _Que extraño porque no me contesta- _pensaba Ulquiorra mientras mira su celular – _y lo que me molesta es que ni siquiera sé si en verdad es ella, tal vez sea algo impulsivo pero iré a su casa, no se porque me comporto así pero hay algo en esa mujer que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, su forma de ser, es tan extraña cómo es posible que un ser humano este feliz un momento y al siguiente este triste o viceversa, y aun así siento la necesidad de protegerla , como si alguien me lo hubiese ordenado, desde que la vi llorando en el parque, lucia tan indefensa y vulnerable que en cualquier momento iba a derrumbarse , su llamativo cabello naranja revuelto por el aire y su pálida piel enrojecida por el frio clima, era muy excitante, por eso cuando la vi con su uniforme en el hospital, no podía creer que era ella la chica del parque y por eso teniéndola tan cerca cuando la lleve a su departamento decidí besarla._

_-_Ulqui-nii, falta una semana para navidad y aun no me has dicho que quieres que compre para hacer la cena- le dijo Nel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Hmp no se haz lo que tu prefieras, por mi está bien, por cierto voy a salir no me esperes- le dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves y su chaqueta

- A dónde vas espera- trato de detenerlo pero escucho como se cerró la puerta- _genial se fue de nuevo, mmm bueno, supongo que hoy comeré sola y yo que creí que se alegraría si venía a visitarlo, pero como pude pensar eso si es mi hermano de quien hablo, él siempre ha sido muy solitario serio, además nunca ha mostrado interés en otra cosa que no tenga que ver con su violín, ok veamos que se antoja hoy- _sonó el timbre de la puerta –_ ah debe ser Ulqui debió olvidársele algo-_

_-_Voy enseguida te abro- corrió hacia la puerta y en cuanto la abrió se quedo paralizada

-Hola preciosa-dijo un joven de cabello celeste y ojos que le hacían juego

-¡Grimmjow! - dijo Nel sorprendida, mientras lo abrasaba-que haces aquí-

-Escuche que llegaste ayer de visita y pues vine a saludarte- contesto mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte pegándola a él

-Enserio creí que venias a ver a Ulquiorra- dijo en un tono sensual

-Claro que no estuve esperando a que se fuera, para que estuviéramos solos-dijo cerrando la puerta y entrando al apartamento

-Pensé que lo nuestro había terminado–dijo en un tono triste

-Porque lo dices hermosa-

-No me has llamado ni enviado un correo en dos meses, hasta creí que estabas muerto o algo así- le grito mientras lo empujaba para soltarse de su abrazo

- E s que tenia mucho trabajo, lo importante es que estoy aquí o no -

-Lo se, pero pudiste mínimo enviarme un mensaje de texto-

-Está bien lo lamento, es que la porquería que tengo de celular se descompuso, pero sabes que te sigo queriendo bonita- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, tocando su mejilla y haciendo que lo mire a los ojos-o vas a decirme que no me extrañaste-

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, yo tambien te quiero mucho, pero no creo que sea buena idea que siga saliendo con el mejor amigo de mi hermano sin que él lo sepa–

-Que crees que haría si se enterara y la verdad no tengo ganas de partirle la cara-

-No hablo en serio Grimmy, tenemos que decírselo porque si se da cuenta por él mismo nunca nos lo perdonara, además si esto ha funcionado es por que vivíamos lejos y me visitabas en las vacaciones, pero ahora que pretendo quedarme un tiempo no sé si sea buena idea-

-Tsk! sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, pero no creo que debamos decirle y no es que le tenga miedo al imbécil de Ulquiorra pero como crees que reaccione si sabes que me eh estado tirando a su hermanita eh-le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de piel negro que estaba de la sala

- Claro que si se lo dices así va a golpearte, pero mmm !Ah! ya sé porque no vienes a la cena de navidad, yo cocinare y pues ya que estemos solos los tres le decimos ¿si?-

-Ok si eso te hace feliz lo hare, pero si se altera te aseguro que lo gopeare-

-Gracias por eso te amo-dijo mientras corría a besarlo en el sofá-

-y si aprovechamos lo que queda de la tarde- dijo el joven de ojos celestes en un tono sensual mientras la tomaba por la cintura

-sabes mi hermano dijo que regresaría tarde, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros-le dijo Nel mientras se levantaba de sofá para guiarlo a la habitación de huéspedes

**...**

_-No puedo creer que llevo dos horas jugando en la laptop, bueno creo que tomare un descanso, para dormir un poco mas-_ me puse mi pijama, un pantalón negro un poco suelto y una playera roja de mi banda favorita l´arc~en~ciel, de repente tocaron la puerta-_ah_, _porque será que cuando quieres pasar un momento sola es cuando más te interrumpen_- ahora el timbre sonó, me tire en mi cama y me tape con mi colcha de Hello Kitty hasta la cabeza para no oir el ruido

-Mujer si vas a fingir que no estás deberías apagar las luces no crees-¡kyaa! es Ulquiorra, salte de la cama y corrí hacia la sala

-Etto es que no escuche el timbre la primera ves- ah por que le estoy contestando, pero bueno supongo que es momento de aclarar las cosas-espera un momento enseguida voy-me dirigí hacia la puerta lentamente mientras ordenaba mi cabello, abri la puerta pero sin quitar la cadena

-Buenas noches, que se le ofrece señor Schiffer- le dije en un tono serio

-Konbanwa señorita Inoue me permite pasar, necesito hablar con usted- dijo un poco sarcástico

-No creo que sea apropiado ya es tarde además supongo que su novia debe estarlo esperando ¿o no?-

-A que te refieres, yo no tengo novia- me contesto muy serio, creo que hasta un poco molesto

-Entonces me vas a decir que duermes con tus amigas-le dije un poco molesta

-Porque lo dices-

-Bueno es que te llame por la mañana, pero me contesto una joven y por lo que me dijo supuse que era tu novia-le dije un poco nerviosa

-Hmp si te refieres a la insoportable de mi hermana a la cual al parecer la gusta contestar mi teléfono mientras duermo, creo que estas equivocada –

-Tuuu hermana, - ups creo que no debí llegar a esa conclusión aunque sigo sin creerle mucho

-Si mi hermana menor Neliel, llego ayer de Alemania-

-Mmm lo lamento pero pues que querías que pensara- dije para justificarme espero que no esté molesto

-Si supongo que tienes razón, ahora crees que pueda dejar de congelarme en la entrada-me dijo muy serio

-Sumimasendesu pasa- le dije mientras quitaba la cadena y abría bien la puerta- quieres un poco de te-

-No, solo viene a ver si estabas bien-

-Hai, en verdad lo siento no creí que fuese tu hermana, debes pensar que soy una loca o algo así no-

-Loca no, pero sexy si- ah es tan lindo y no pude evitar ponerme roja

-Y como sigues, ya no te duele tanto la mano- le dije mientras jugaba con mi un mechón de cabello-

-No, ya la puedo mover bien-

-Mmm Etto Ulquiorra ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?-

-Y que cenaremos-

-Pues tengo algo de udon y filete de res te parece-

-Si-

-Muy bien entonces siéntate en un momento lo preparo si-

-Quieres que te ayude-

-Gracias pero ya lo tengo casi listo- después de unos quince minutos, en los que Ulquiorra no dejo de verme, termine mi riquísimo udon con salsa de chocolate y trozos de carne, hice un poco de té negro con limón y puse dos lugares en la pequeña mesa del comedor- Ya está listo-se levanto y después de pasar a lavarse las manos, me abrió la silla como si estuviésemos en un restaurante- Gracias- ah además de lindo es muy educado, nos sentamos a comer-Espero que te guste es mi receta secreta-le dije sonriendo

-De que es la salsa-me dijo mirándola con un poco de desconcierto

-Chocolate-

-¿Chocolate?-

-Si no te gusta, puedo prepararte algo mas- le dije preocupada, no contesto solo tomo los palillos y sostuvo la pasta empapada en salsa, se la metió a la boca y mastico si cambiar su semblante- y bien qué opinas-

-sabe bien-

-Enserio, creo que eres la segunda persona a la que le gusta mi comida, porque Tatsuki siempre me dice que es desagradable y que…-

- El segundo-

-Si, a mi hermano Sora también le gustaba mi comida- lo ultimo lo dije en tono un poco triste, aun me cuesta hablar de él sin ponerme triste

-Hmp- la cena siguió normal supongo, Ulquiorra casi no hablo y yo me la pase contándole sobre la escuela y mi trabajo en el hospital

-Entonces tocas el violín-

-Si-

-¿Profesionalmente o como pasatiempo?-

-El violín es un instrumento muy complejo, pero hermoso al cual no se le puede tocar solo como pasatiempo-

-Lo siento no quise decir eso-

-Lo sé solo que, es importante para mí, por ahora estoy estudiando en un conservatorio de música y soy el concertino de una filarmónica-

-Hontouni eso debe ser muy divertido-

-No, pero es muy relajante-

-Son casi las doce, contigo siempre se me va el tiempo muy rápido-

-Creo que debo irme mi hermana debe estar buscándome, es un poco paranoica-

-Claro, me alegra que te gustara la cena, nos vemos cuídate-

- Que harás mañana por la tarde-

-Mmm es sábado supongo que nada ¿Por qué?-

-¿Quieres salir?-

-Como en una cita o algo así –

-Si algo así-

-Me encantaría ¿pasas por mí como a las tres?-

-Me parece bien, matta ashita-me dijo mientras nos despedíamos en la puerta, me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarme, yo le correspondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para acercarlo más a mí, nos separamos después de varios minutos, después bajo con calma las escaleras hacia la acera y al subir a su auto volteo a mirarme, yo moví lentamente la mano en señal de adiós, cerró la puerta y se fue-_ahhh siempre que se va me deja sin aliento…-_

Que les pareció, espero que me dejen muchos reviews y si alguna tiene una duda con gusto la contestare, en el próximo capítulo abra más Ulquihime, lamento haber metido un poco de Grimmnel pero es que es mi segunda pareja favorita de Bleach, y bueno además de más momentos entre los protagonistas iré adentrándome más en el pasado de ambos, ok eso es todo el adelanto que daré nos vemos en el próximo, sayonara

Helcy

n_n


End file.
